


Repaying her Saviour - Celica x Reader

by Nebulous3636



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjob, Desperation, F/M, Grinding, Just imagine Celica being thicker than a snicker, Lovey-Dovey, Princess - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Repaying Debt, Thicc Celica is canon btw, buttjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulous3636/pseuds/Nebulous3636
Summary: You're a woodsman coming back from chopping wood, but a helpless maiden is taken hostage! After saving her, you realize how beautiful her voice and personality is, but also how gorgeous her body is as well.And as fortune would have it, she seems quite keen on repaying you for saving her life... Because she was told to? Because she feels she has to? Because she kinda likes you and thinks you're hot? Find out below!
Relationships: Anthiese | Celica x Reader
Kudos: 11





	Repaying her Saviour - Celica x Reader

The sky was clear of any clouds as the sun beat down on the earth. The sun was starting to go down now, but still, the birds chirped as if it was morning. They rested atop the branches of the trees in the forest you were in when...

**THUNK!**

They fluttered away in a mix of shock and fright, the loud sound activating their flight-or-fight response, chirping as they flew off. You wiped the sweat from your forehead as you dislodged your axe from the stump - Your trusty axe was starting to really show it's wear, and soon enough, bandages around it's wooden handle wouldn't do much help anymore. You sighed, knowing that would be a little costly to replace, but that was a later problem. With the wood you cut today, that would last a good while for you and any else who needed it. You pushed any loose chopped wood into a patched, rough looking sack as you hurled it over the shoulder, taking your axe in tow with the other hand.

You've been a woodsman at this village for quite some time now, further just trying to make yourself useful in any regard, wether it be hunting or staving off any Terrors that decided to show their head. It was a pretty good living! Not exciting, but you kind of preferred it this way.

You heard a slew of loud voices screaming, obviously angry from your village. "Ungh, what this time?" You asked yourself in your head as you picked up the pace, before grinding yourself to a halt once you were close enough to see what was happening - It was a hostage situation.

"Let me go!!" Screamed the girl who a brigand was holding at axe-point. The ruffian had his arm around her throat, her arms trying to pull it off of her, his axe uncomfortably near her stomach as he stood atop her sword.

"Quiet, wench! Or you'll be getting an axe to the belly!" He barked at her, nearing his axe to her face, leading her to pipe down.

"Let Celica go you piece of trash!" Cried a pink haired lady mage, from in front a large group of people, the group itself clearly with the noble looking red haired lady.

"B-back off! Not another inch closer or she's mince meat, got it?!" The bandit barked out to the group, walking slowly backwards as he attempted to make an escape of sorts with the girl.

"No! W-wait, we can work something out, I'm sure! W-what is it you want, money??" Asked a mage boy with white spiky hair and green robes, clearly shaken an unsure what to do.

"Like hell he's getting anything from us!" Told the rough, red-haired looking mercenary.

"What other choice do we have?!" Answered the mage boy, desperation clear in his voice.

....By the looks of it, no one knew you were there, huh? Not that you could blame them, this was clearly a situation that needed all their attention. Even despite the fact the group was faced in your direction, you looking at the brigand's back, you were basically invisible. Which wasn't really a bad thing in this case now that you thought about it more...

You slowly put down the sack you were carrying, as to not alert the assailant with a sudden sound. You put both hands around your trusty axe, and walked up up slowly to the man holding the girl hostage, lifted your axe with care, and...

**Wham!** You striked him over the head with the back of your axe, causing him to freeze as he lifted his shoulders, before falling forward, unconsciously laying on the floor with a painful groan.

Everyone simply stood there, wide eyed at you, the priestess lady backing off from the unconcious bandit, holding her stomach, as that was the place which would have been 'mince meat'. You almost felt like the bad guy for a sec with all the dumbfounded eyes, before the pink haired mage girl pumped her fists to the air with a "Woo!", rushing to the priestess' side.

Eventually, the tense air dissipated, and the group hoarded around you, thanking you and filling your ears with positivity. 

"Everyone, please give the man some space!" The red-haired lady spoke in a regal, commanding tone. The group of colouful pegasus knights mercenaries and like soldiers stepped back and dissipated. This was the first proper look you had gotten of the red haired lady. Her flowing hair, her clear, smooth looking skin, the supple, beautiful curves on her body... she was gorgeous. You blushed a little as she walked toward you, and promptly took your hand. You were a clear bit taller than her, and her hands were a good size smaller than yours as she looked you in the eyes. She gave a gentle, heart warming smile and... Was she blushing? No, it had to be your imagination.

"Thank you, sir. Truly. My name is Celica and- I don't even know your name, and yet you so willingly came to my aid! From the bottom of my heart, I thank you." She said, a warm sincerity in her voice as her eyes continued to lock in yours, holding your hand with both of hers.

"Ah, er- It was nothing! I was just doing what I thought would help." You said in a slight, embarrassed tone, tripping over your words. You tried to keep your thoughts straight, but the only thing you could think about was how unimaginably soft and gorgeous the lady's hands before you were!

"Please, you musn't downplay your part! There must be something I can do to help repay you...?" The beautiful priestess asked, her eyes still locked with yours.

 _"Gods, I'd love to have you on my lap... Even just for a minute...!"_ Was a stray thought that pushed through your mind out of nowhere, before you dashed it away. You could never ask her for that! Even if she did have gorgeous legs... and such amazing, beautiful hips...!

"Excuse me, are you still there?" She asked with a slight playfulness, ending with an adorable giggle.

"Dhn-! Nothing! I-It's fine, Celica. I'm just glad I was able to help, y'know?" You stated, a bit flustered by the playfulness of the woman in front of you.

Celica blushed a bit, visually touched by the idea of you not wanting compensation. "I see... Well, I won't insist and bother you if you say otherwise. Pray forgive my rude urgency, but we must be going. I cannot thank you enough for your help!" She told, the warmth of her hands leaving yours was sad to say the least, being replaced by a sweep of cold, Rigelian air from the proximity of the village to the border.

_She was leaving already?? No, you had to make her stay, even just a dinner together would sate you!_

"W-wait Lady Celica!" You cried out.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked politely, resting one hand atop her chest. Even a small gesture like that seemed slightly erotic to you.

You gulped nervously, thinking of a reason to have her stay in the village - even just for the night. "It wouldn't be wise to leave now. As I'm sure you well know, Terrors stalk the area, and get especially dangerous at night." You look around to the group. There were Myrmidons, mages, a bowman or two, pegasus knights, it was quite the band! They probably wouldn't have too much trouble with any nighttime Terrors, but it was also still a genuine worry... And also because you needed an excuse for Celica to stay.

"Terrors at night, you say? Those do sound troublesome... Boey, what do you think?" She turned to the white-haired mage, knowing well his response.

"S-staying would be a wise bet..." He answered, his fear of the undead being visually apparent.

"Well, it's settled! I suppose resting at an inn for a change would suit us all well. I'd rather not put us all in danger!" She said, turning her head to the band of solders with her.

There was a collective sigh of relieve from many of the group. It would seem they have been adventuring without proper rest for some time now. Many began to disperse as they made themselves comfy in the lonesome town they were in. Celica nodded to you politely as she made her way to a nearby fruit stall, her poise taking a rather sexy strut as she walked. You couldn't stop your stares, and a quick peripheral look from Celica allowed her to see what had so caught your eye as to leave you speechless...

\----

Night fell as you sat at the table in your house. You had made yourself some soup for dinner with various vegetables and meats there was available at the market stall and with what you had lying around. You had told yourself that you'd have lady Celica over for dinner by now, but there you were, eating dinner alone as you polished off your second helping. You stared at the cauldron that was hanging above the waning fire. You've never had trouble with women before like this! Not to say you were promiscuous, but getting so flustered around a woman was not a personality trait of yours. You rested your head into the palm of your head as you stirred the remaining bit of your soup. It was pretty good all in all, but it would have tasted better with company... "She should be at the inn, or somewhere in the village... It can't be hard to find her!" You remarked to yourself aloud.

You got up from your chair and made your way to the door, only to open it and find her, standing right there with her arm about to knock on the door itself. Celica blushed as her arm returned to her side.

"Umm... Hi..." She said timidly.

"C-Celica...! I was just about to come find you and..." 

Words escaped the both of you for a couple seconds, the two of you standing there at the door's frame, refusing to make eye contact in a complete twist of the immense eye contact the two of you had before. You decided to break the silence with a quick gulp, swallowing down any nervousness.

"Would... Would you like to come in?" You asked, stepping to the side to allow ample room for her to enter.

"Y-Yes I-! *ahem* I'd love to, thank you." She stated, a sense of skittishness still in her voice. Judging by the sword at her side and the company she traveled with, she was no helpless maiden, but she sure did have the voice of a _princess..._ And furthermore, _the figure of a woman crafted by Mila herself._ As she walked ahead of you, her hips gently swayed from side to side with immense grace, the sound of her heels hitting your floorboards instilling a sense of utter sexiness by the likes you've haven't seen. The small portion of her thighs you could see from her ensemble was incredibly erotic, as the outfit she had on gently squeezed her supple looking thighs, her strut of one foot in front of the other allowing her mouthwatering legs to come together and show her beautiful, bottom-heavy figure. Her rear was her crown jewel, as even through her dress you could see how _plump_ and _round_ her derrière was. it _pressed_ against her dress, almost _begging_ to get out...!

You were entranced, it was as if she had gotten more gorgeous as the day went on...! You wouldn't have been able to see any of this had her cape been on, which was mysteriously missing at this point...

 _'Maybe she simply wanted to be more comfortable...?"_ You thought to yourself, snapping back to reality as you ran to the stew you had sitting over the fire place.

"Please, make yourself at home Celi- *ahem* Lady Celica!" You said in an attempt to be courteous to the elegant woman in your home, reigniting the fire wood with some basic fire magic you picked up. You weren't that good at it magic, but it was good enough for tiny efforts like these. 

"My, wonders never cease do they? Skilled with an axe and magic!" Celica said with delighted surprise, placing one hand on her chin as she gave off that same smile that encapsulated your heart. You wouldn't call yourself skilled in these traits, the modest man you were, but you weren't about to dissuade a compliment from her.

"Ah, thank you! I take pride in the few skills I have." You responded with both excitement and a sense of modesty, downplaying your abilities. With the ladle you had, you stirred the soup within the big cauldron, grabbing a nearby clean bowl and pouring some soup in, hoping the fire had had made it a bit warmer for your guest. You placed the ladle back into the the cauldron, putting the bowl on the table with an empty chair, promptly sitting next to it. "C-come sit, I'd love to talk to you some more, Celica!" You said, inviting her over.

"Oh my, how kind of you! Pardon me." She said as she sat down in the chair... Or at least she made it _seem_ like she was gonna sit down, but she actually moved the bowl over to where you were sitting. She moved the chair aside, before placing herself right in your lap. She nuzzled her rear against your crotch as you jumped. You felt your face get hotter and hotter as your eyes involuntarily drifted downwards to Celica's _amazing_ ass. Her _plush, heavy_ butt rested on your lap, smothering your growing erection as her butt snuggled deeper and _deeper_ into your crotch, grinding against your length. All you could do was sit there, dumbfounded as to why Celica came on to you, but the reason was unimportant - you weren't about to tell her to stop! Even more...

_Her ass felt a hundred times better than it looked._

"Mnnn, you're quite the cook... This soup is _delicious I must say~"_ Celica told in a rather seductive voice, continuing to suffocate your dick with her weighty butt as she swayed her hips along your throbbing member. Your breathing got ragged as you felt your orgasm quickly starting to well up for Celica's hypnotic grinding when you noticed her movements starting to wane. "Y-yes your quite the... Q-quite the...! Ah, I can't do this! I'm so sorry!" She stated as she quickly stood up and walked away from you, leaving you practically melted into your chair, as you had unknowingly began to sink in. 

"C-Celica?? W-Wait, don't leave!" You finally piped up, in a somewhat drunken voice, standing up on shaky legs as you leaned one hand on the table and outstretched the other towards Celica as she headed for the door in obvious shame, causing her to stop right in front of the door with her hand on the handle. The palm of her hand had took hold of the handle, but begrudgingly slipped off with a sigh from her as she turned back around to face you, her face beet red.

"I... I apologize- Goddess, I still don't know your name!! I was supposed to come over here to lecture you but-"

"Wait, lecture me? What did I do...?" You asked, a bit surprised at that fact as you walked towards Celica.

'W-well, I-I had noticed you staring a lot today at me... When we were talking and later on in the day, especially at my l-legs and m-my... *gulp* my butt..." Celica told you, her eyes now utterly refusing to go even in your general direction, her body fidgeting.

"You noticed, huh..." You said, obviously embarrassed.

"A-ah, I didn't mind! N-not from you, anyway, but some of your fellow villagers said I should take it more seriously..."

"Of course some of them would say that." You thought to yourself, peeved as you thought for a second, knowing exactly which person it was who ratted you out.

"B-but it's just that with you...! Well, you saved me after all and didn't even ask for any compensation! You're kind a-and _handsome,_ I-"

"You quickly cut off Celica as you snapped out from the cage of your mind. "You think I'm handsome?" You asked with a quick burst of confidence.

Celica stayed silent for a couple seconds, twiddling her fingers nervously. "P-perhaps just a little..." She finally confessed, still refusing to meet your eyes. 

"Well, perhaps you'd like to stay with your saviour a bit longer?" You asked, taking her soft, ladylike hands into yours akin to the earlier in the day.

"I... T-that would be nice..." She further confessed, following you as you lead her up the stairs to your room.

You led the beautiful girl by hand to your room. A standard room overall with a shelf of books to one wall, and your bed, perfect for two in the centre with a night stand, a candle atop it with a slightly worn candle holder, among other things messily thrown on. It was dark outside now, but window above the bed allowed the twilight from outside illuminate the room in an ethereal, almost romantic manner. You sat on the edge of the bed, patting your upper thigh as you reinvented Celica to take her seat, a somewhat smug expression on your face. It took very little convincing to bring her back to her throne as she blushed from the idea of siting there again. A quick "Geez..." was all that she uttered before turning around and lifting her dress to show her black, lacy panties as she slowly lowered her round ass atop your lap, hesitating a bit when she felt your bulge. The sensation was much different, both from the reason that Celica's erotic panties were visible as she rested her bottom atop you, but the less cloth in the way made sensation much more intense. You placed one hand behind you for support as the other laid at your side. She did not waste any time as she began swaying her round, heavy ass atop your member. You could tell she was embarrassed by the tone of her voice, but her body told that she was _raring_ to go. 

Celica continued to smother your length from beneath your pants with her panty-clad ass, burying your entire girth between her bottom. The sensation was quite intense as it _squeezed_ and crushed you in such a loving and careful, but _erotic_ way. It didn't take long for moans to escape your mouth involuntarily, the first of which causing Celica to gasp slightly, before continuing her rough, but oh-so careful ass movements.

"M-my... Does my body really arouse so much..? She asked innocently, beginning to sway her hips from side, massaging your length with her soft butt.

"Unnghh... C-Celica...! Your butt f-feels so... so good..!" You moaned out, wincing from the pleasure. "C-Celica I can't hold it..!" You moaned to before feeling thick ropes of your hot spunk flow out of your cock. Even from beneath the pants you were still wearing, cum managed to find it's way out and paint bits of Celica's butt white with it, causing her to freeze I. place with a girlish yelp.

"W-wow... I never could have imagined my body could make you feel this way..." Celica said, excitement building in her voice slightly as she blushed. The feeling of your warm cum dressing her butt was definitely a feeling she liked upon thinking about it. 

"A-ahnn... Celica, I want this to be my reward for saving you... D-don't stop...!" You begged her, placing a hand on her hips, causing her to jump for a brief second, goosebumps forming on her body from your rough touch as you gripped her body.

"W-what?? Mnf, I-I... Ah, I suppose I haven't a choice then..." Celica accepted, both feeling ashamed and excited at her actions.

Celica had one hand on your knee to keep herself balance as she crushed and massaged your throbbing erection with her ass with the other clutching her chest, Celica's round butt weighing heavily on your lap. Her black, erotic panties added lewd texture to her movements, switching constantly from swaying her hips from side to side to grinding her large ass up and down your length between her ass cheeks. Your past load acted as a sort of lube as her movements refused to stop, causing moans to elicit from you from the sensation of Celica's beautiful, divine ass crushing every inch of your length with its size and lewd weight. Eventually, you began to desire the sensation even more, and you began to remove your pants in an attempt to feel more of Celica's perfect ass on a deeper level. You tossed your belt to the wayside amidst Celica's sensual massage pulling both your pants and underwear past your knees and to the floor. Celica gasped and covered her mouth, and if one asked if it was horror, she would have responded with a resounding yes, despite knowing deep down that it also excited her to see someone fall so deeply in love with her and her body. She stopped for a second, realizing the lewd acts she was doing, but the resumed as she continued to reward you with the service of grinding her big butt against your erection.

You heard a slight moan come from her as she recognized your true size: 8 inches of throbbing, veiny libido, still very hard despite it's recent orgasm. Celica finally gained the power to look back, her eyes widening slightly from the sight of it. Not just the size, but from the scene itself - her precum slathered and cum covered, almost naked butt atop your rigid meat pole _aroused_ her, but she wouldn't admit it, although her eyes told the story for her. Celica continued to massage your dick with her soft ass, milking out more groans and moans of delight from you.

"Y-you must keep your voice down, if the others were to hear of this...!" Celica reminded you with slight urgency, her movements not stopping. However, any semblance of keeping quiet from you was dashed away as you removed the piece of cloth that was dulling the intense pleasure of Celica's lewd weight atop your member. Streams of moans fell from your mouth from the intensity of her rear smothering ever inch of you. You grip on Celica's curvaceous hips only grew tighter as you felt another orgasm start to quickly well up from within.

"G-Goddess, Celica, your ass is so perfect... Hnnnnggh~ I'm gonna cum again...! D-don't stop! I love your body so m-much-! Ohhh Gods- Oooooh GODS!" You bellowed as you gripped her hips with both hands, bringing her body closer as you pushed her ass harder on your dick, an eruption of cum flowed from your pulsating tip once more, this time eliciting a moan from Celica as well, the feeling of your hot spunk across her ass also kinda feeling good. The both of you shivered in delight as you painted Celica's round cheeks with your milky cum, each rope eliciting a deep breath or some kind of like reaction from her.

Your orgasm subsided, the both of you simply sitting there breathless, but Celica was a different kind of breathless than you were. While you were breathing hard because of the extraordinary orgasm from Celica's butt crushing your member oh-so perfectly, her breathing was heavy from fighting off her desires... She knew she wanted to protect her virginity for a _certain someone,_ but she was desperate to indulge in the intimacy and pleasure of sex, her libido steadily rising over the duration of her buttjob. Celica could still feel how hard you were too, your stamina giving way for easily 3 more rounds at minimum. With another gulp, Celica stood up.

You grabbed her arm, almost instantly by reflex alone. "W-wait, Celica, please... D-don't go yet... J-just the night is all I'm asking I-" You stated desperately in slightly slurred speech as you returned back to Earth from your heavenly orgasm, before Celica cutting you off.

"N-no I-i'm not going yet... I just... _Hahhh_... I don't want to hold back a-anymore..." She stated, lust now positively overflowing with each vowel. She slowly began to pull down her panties, showing off her soaking wet pussy.

"C-Celica! Y-you don't have to continue there! I-"

"I-It's okay! I- mnnf, we can't put it in there, b-but _here_ should be fine... S-so please... H-hurry...❤️" She stated as she looked back at you, almost uncharacteristically biting lip as she slightly spread her butt. Normal Celica would be cursing herself for doing something so depraved, but in heat she was, and further tired of giving a reward, now wanting to _receive one..._

There was a part in your mind that told you that here is where you should probably stop, going further with a holy priestess girl like this obviously being taboo. On the contrary however, there was absolutely nothing that could stop you from from playing with this holy priestess girl's beautiful body! 

You stood up and slightly hunched yourself over Celica's body, who had her hands against the nearby wall for stability, your fingers slowly circling her asshole, dancing around the entrance, causing shivers and small girlish yelps from her. Eventually, you started to slide in two of your fingers into her her hole. Her erotic moans and gasps for air filled the room as you slowly pushed your index and middle finger into her lewd hole. Your fingers were bigger than hers, but even still they slid in quite easily.

"Ah, you play with yourself here frequently, huh?" You asked with a smug chuckle.

"Nnnfff~ I-! O-ooOooh m-mother Milaaaaaa~!" She spouted out, practically melting in the palm of your hands, her legs visibly struggling to keep herself up. You took note of that as you asked, "You look like your about to fall over Celica, how about you lay on the bed for this next part?" Your hand pushing its fingers in and out in a torturously slow fashion, driving her wild as her breathing grew deeper and abnormal. Celia responded with a quick nod, barely able to find the time to affirm you with words. You picked the girl up in your arms in a bridal carry fashion before plopping her onto your bed, the red-haired maiden clutching her chest as her eyes stared into yours, but neither of you were embarrassed anymore. After all, _you both know exactly what was coming next. What was there to be shy about?_

You mounted yourself atop her, your faces incredibly close as your dick prodded her twitching butthole. Despite the weary travelers she and her group were, an almost _regal_ perfume was stuck to her, a beautiful scent that drew your lips to hers, matching the motion of your hips locking to her butt as your length pushed into her butthole. Celica's eyes widened, both from the sensation of your lips and from the feeling of your pulsing member within her butt. It was _much_ better than her own hands~ Her eyes began to quickly drift as she whimpered into your mouth, her tongue instantaneously giving in to the feeling yours in her mouth, the two intertwining and writhing against each other in passion. You quickly found yourself in the throes of not just yours, but Celica's lust, and your thrusts wildly pushed your dick in and out of her ass, your hips constantly meeting her soft butt with each thrust. her eyes were shut tight, but occasionally fluttering open to reveal how far her eyes had rolled back from her good it felt.

Her arms rested atop your back, her legs quickly moving to lock around your hips, making sure to keep you right where you belonged~ Your arms rested beside her body, gripping the sheets of the bed as your cock plunged deeper into her ass with each thrust, Celica already more than hooked on the feeling of something other than her fingers inside her. She continued to howl from the pleasure, her sounds of utter ecstasy muffled by your mouth atop hers, as you shifted your weight to one onto one arm, the now free hand reaching down to caress and grip Celica's gorgeous lower-body. Your hand gripped her hips with rough abandon, feeling up every inch of her sexy, curvy hips, the sensation causing Celica to push your face into her neck, letting a loud yell of carnal euphoria to pour from her mouth, your mouth adapting and starting to kiss and lick Celica's neck. Celica clutched the shirt on your back with one hand and held the back of your head with the other, as she grit her teeth, feeling every inch of your member push deep into her ass.

_The feeling couldn't be classed as addicting to her, as it was now so much more than that._

You would have said something about keeping quiet, but her cry of pleasure was a gorgeous song that resonated, spurring you ones you held her body tight, your right pulling her curvaceous hips to you as your other slid behind the nape of her neck, almost as if you were hugging her to keep her close. The position was reciprocated as Celica clutched your hair gently with one hand, while the other roughly gripped your shirt, her legs now tightly pulling you in. "You'd prefer to stay in this moment for the rest of eternity, but you could feel yourself getting closer to orgasm, your hips still slamming against Celica's perfect ass.

"C-Celica...!" You sputtered out in between your gasps for air.

"AGHhn! M-Me too!" She stated almost immediately, as if knowing what you were going to say.

With a final thrust, a river of your hot cum began to pour out of you. You were able to stifle a loud moan that would have accompanied your orgasm, but Celica showed no such restraint as her mouth fell agape, drool smearing her chin as she moaned in utter delight.

"OUuugghhHH! _uunngghh~_ A-AAGGHAAHNN!" She yelled, squeezing your body tight as her orgasm was brought upon by yours. The feeling of your hot, viscous love flowing deep into her was the metaphorical and literal final push that broke the damn, letting a flood of her juices spray against you, a warm splash against your abdomen causing you to jump slightly as slow, final thrusts poured from your body as your orgasms caused you two to practically freeze. You both simply laid there, twitching. You breaths hit Celica's goosebump riddled neck as her voice slowly died down, her limbs now beginning to slip off your body as her grip faded, a bead of sweat falling down her cheek. You were both out of breath, but _far_ from tired...

\----

You were both unsure of how many times you came by the time you finished, as no matter how many explosive orgasms you both had, neither of your libidos seemed to be able to be quenched. You decided to stop keeping count after the 6th round, but you do remember that much more came after that, as Celica had refused to let you rest until her butt was practically overflowing with your cum. You both woke up abruptly from a banging at your door, the both of you extremely groggy, as while the amount of times you two went escaped you, it was long into the night your excursions went before passing out in the bed, your bodies covered in sweat and Celica's rear covered in white from the various positions of anal that were went through. You two quickly threw your clothes on as you answered the door. It was Mae, giving a stretch at the door as you opened it. 

"Mornin' Mr. Hero!! You see Celica anywhere?" She asked in her signature bubbly tone.

"Y-yeah, she should be down in a sec-"

"Wait, did she _STAY_ here?" She asked, leaning in with a rather interrogative expression.

"W-well, after dinner it got late, andIofferedheraroomtosleepinand-" you attempted to explain, your mouth travelling a million miles a minute.

"Good morning Mae!" Celica asked, coming down the steps in her regular outfit.

"Oh, there you are Celica! Here's your cape you told me to hang on to." Mae said, handing the cape back as Celica passed by you out the door.

"You and your group leaving now?" You asked, a slight bit of melancholy in your tone.

"Yup! We're heading to the Temple of Mila! Shouldn't be too long now!" Mae disclosed with a confident tone.

"But I can't thank you enough for your... Erm, _hospitality,_ you could call it~" Celica remarked with a happy tone, ending with a slight giggle as she rested her hand atop her breasts/

"Wow Celica, I can't remember the last time you woke up so chipper! Maybe we should come back here once we finish up at the Temple. The food and the beds here are _amaziiiinnnng!_ Me and everyone else were dead asleep last night! Some of the villagers were talking about how _noisy_ it was, but I don't think any of us heard anything."

"I did!" Saber called as he passed by from not too far away calling the attention of the three of you, grinning at you as he walked away, his hand atop a seethe of a rather ornate looking dagger...

You cleared your throat, bringing back the attention to you "Must've just been some drunken fools passing by!" You said as you scratched the back of your head nervously.

"Well we best get going now, see ya Mr. Hero!" Maye said, oblivious to Saber's remark and it's connotations. She quickly jogged away to Valbar and Leon's sides, who were at a nearby fruit stall." 

"Yes, we must make haste now, so goodbye, er..." She stammered, still not actually knowing your name.

"Don't worry about my name Celica, I'm sure you have _plenty_ to remember me by, yeah?" You assured the contemplating Priestess.

"Ah, I suppose you're right~" She nodded, again ending with a little chuckle before turning away, her blade at her side. But you noticed something white _drip_ onto the floor from where she was previously standing. It would seem that you filled her a little _too_ much.

"Ah, Celica wait there's-!" You called out to her to let her know.

"Oh, that? You needn't worry, _Mr. Hero..."_ She responded before you could even finish, knowing again what you were going to say.

_"I hope you don't mine me using it to keep me a little **warmer** on my travels~" _Celica affirmed as she turned her head to give a sly wink, before strutting away in the fashion she knew you loved, her beautiful hips swaying as she made her way to the colourful group at the small town's end...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader! Thanks for reading to the end! This is my first reader insert fic, so I hope you like it! I tried to describe as minimal details as possible, even avoiding a name for the full reader insert experience! I ended up leaning towards a more ass focused fic for this, since it's kinda my headcanon that Celica has a nice, round butt! You can thank Revolverwing on Twitter for that lol.
> 
> I am aware I could have done a "Hello, my name is _______" or "(Insert name)" route, but that didn't sit right with me. This gave quite a few challenges, but I hope this fic was nevertheless enjoyable! I also got a little lovey dovey in some parts too, so beware! I hate to kinda cuck Alm, my fav lord like this, but they aren't married yet or even boyfriend/girlfriend so it's all good, right...? Anyway, I don't mean to drag the notes on for too long, so as always, look forward to my next fic! It'll probably be futa x female lol.
> 
> Ciao bella!


End file.
